Making Friends
by Legofodopip
Summary: Legolas was disowned by his father after a hasty fight in the court room. He meets up with Kaesea, a fiesty girl with quick wits, and a hot temper. When diaster strikes, Will Legolas be there to save the day? Again?


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF LORD OF THE RINGS, OR ANY OF ELFPILOT'S CHARACTERS!  
My real inspiration for this story, was Elfpilot, who has been as much a blessing as an inspiration to me, and my thoughts. You are going to make it big girl, you really are, keep writing though.  
  
Legolas looked down, curious as to what was going on. Loud snorts and hammering hooves were heard clearly in his elven ears. He pushed back his straight blonde hair, and climbed down, bow in hand, his quiver attached to his back.  
  
He laughed as his half wild 'elven steed' trotted up to him, shoving the velveteen-like muzzle into his chest. Legolas shook his head, rubbing a hand against the horse's neck.  
  
The horse stepped back, and tossed his head, and then took a few steps toward a grove of trees, and then turned back, nudging Legolas again.  
  
"=Gosh, You can do everything but speak!=" He climbed atop the horse, and moved on towards the grove, moving at a slow canter. The elf moved with graceful steps, eyes peering through the thick brush, he hadn't clearly announced his presence, but the Amil pricked his ears, prancing somewhat.  
  
Legolas was puzzled at his horse's actions, and he dismounted, leading his horse through the brush silently. As they approached the middle of the grove, they spotted a pair, a girl, and a gray mare.  
  
Legolas sighed, tucking his bow away. ::This girl has naught against me.:: He thought with a smirk. But to his dismay, the girl drew her sword, and swung it with ease, showing off her skills. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The girl asked. She looked about 20, but she could have been younger or older. Legolas laughed, shrugging slightly.  
  
"I am Legolas, Son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirk." He cut his sentence short. He had been disowned after a hasty fight broke out between his father and he.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was standing in a white outfit, his hair held back. His eyes were lifeless, as he sat at a table with his father. As the King droned on about something, Legolas looked around, slightly interested with some of the she- elves.  
  
He smiled at a few, who then broke out in excited whispers, as they turned to their friends.  
  
King Thranduil cleared his throat, showing he wanted respect as well as their attention.  
  
They sighed, but grinned back at Legolas, who by then, was resting his head against the table.  
  
His father tapped him underneath the table. "Legolas would now like to tell you about the.."  
  
The King didn't even have the time to finish. Legolas glared at his father, speaking between clenched teeth.  
  
"I am to go on an important errand for the King, in search of.." He racked his brain, searching for something.  
  
"In search of Mithrandir. Therefore I shall be gone for quite a while." He looked at his father, who looked deeply upset at this. "I have told you no such thing, Mithrandir is to go to Rivendell. I have no use for him here."  
  
Legolas ran a hand through his hair, and stared at several girls, who were staring open mouthed at him.  
  
He grinned again, which sent them back into whispers. Soon the whole court was swarming with incoherent babble.  
  
Legolas stepped down from the perch the Royal family was sitting on. "I shall report to the Stables father, to take care of Amilahath." His father glared. "If you leave now, you leave forever."  
  
Legolas was puzzled about this. Would he be Disowned? Wasn't that freedom? He grinned, and walked out, rushing to his room to grab the few things he had, and then taking off to the stables.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ E.N.D.O.F.F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl stared at him, now her sword against his throat. He had never hurt a woman before, and he never would!  
  
He laughed, showing her his hands. "Hello Fair Maiden, Where have you wandered so far from? I could lead you to a nearby." The girl gave a haughty laugh. "I am not a maiden, I am merely Kaesea, If you must, Call me by that name, but if you ever attempt to call me a 'fair maiden' again." She moved the sword closer to his throat, so he could feel the point, before idly lowering it to it's hilt.  
  
He nodded with a smirk, "Or you will slay me with your sword?" With a quick movement, he took out an apple, and tossed it, releasing an arrow at the apple. He cleanly pinned it to a nearby tree, and then wondered how two arrows had been there, He had only shot one.  
  
He grinned at Kaesea, who smirked back at him. "I was taught how to kill by some very serious people." Her lips curled in a sneer. "You are none other than a stuck up man who thinks he can rule over a woman." She went on babbling softly to herself, while she cleaned up her 'camp' a bit.  
  
Legolas was soon seated by Kaesea, laughing pleasurably beside the female. "So you just told him to bug off?" She asked questioningly, as she listened to his story about what had happened the other day.  
  
He nodded with a laugh, "Yeah, Basically. He gave me the choice to stay or leave. Leaving meant freedom, something I had never had, and Staying meant later on punishment. So I left, I had every right."  
  
Amil ambled over to Legolas, rubbing his head against Legolas's back. Legolas laughed, and introduced Amil to Kaesea. "This is the elven rogue that helped me flee." He glanced at Kaesea.  
  
"So where are you from?" He waited to hear, eager to know. She cast a blank look into the woods. "I come from nowhere, I am nomadic, I roam as I please." She smiled slightly. "You may join Fallah and I if you like." She shrugged slightly, and then walked into a tent built with rocks and leaves.  
  
"I prefer looking at the sky, or the soft bed of earth we are standing on." He grinned, grabbing some wood to build a fire. "You are going to want a fire, Orcs roam around here also, You need to use caution now." He glanced in her way, before looking around again.  
  
"Good night Kaesea." He said, before lying down, staring at the stars.  
  
Thanks for reading!!! Now Review!! I want at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter!! 


End file.
